In quarrying operations, large blocks of stone are often harvested from the ground. However, because the large blocks of stone are too heavy and large to transport easily, the large blocks of stone need to be methodically broken into smaller blocks so that they can be handled and transported reasonably. It is common practice in quarrying operations to use a rock drill to drill a series of spaced-apart bores/holes into the large blocks of stone so that they may be easily split while minimizing waste. However, drilling into stone/rock is a difficult task. Due to the hardness of the rock, drill bits can break during the drilling process, which can lead to downtime for the drilling machine, thereby decreasing productivity and efficiency.
Additionally, when drilling such holes close to an edge of a large block of rock, drill bits can travel out of the side (defining the edge) of the large blocks causing what is known as a blow-out event. When a blow-out event occurs, the drill bit does not tend to stay in its programmed straight path. The drill bit is forced out the side of the large rock block and is deflected in the process. Such deflection can cause the drill bit to bind in the hole and potentially break.
Improvements in systems to monitor the drill bit activity during drilling operations are needed.